The Hazard and Miracles Brothers
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: Takato and Davis are twins that were adopted by the Motomiya family, but Takato had to separated from his brother for a year to live with their aunt and uncle in Shinjuku. The twins are reunited but now the lives they lived during their separation are about to intersected with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

There exists a world that looks just like any other except for one crucial but strange difference in this world; everything looked like it came from an old monochromatic movie, even when the sun could be clearly seen shining up above the inhabitants of that world.

In one corner of the mysterious world, there was a beach filled with grey sand in between a midnight black ocean and a forest filled with black trees.

On the beach were two young brunet boys, both around the age of six with matching crimson eyes and light colored skin wearing matching black T-shirts and pairs of dark blue shorts.

The two boys, obviously twins, were happily building sandcastles with one of them drawing designs onto the already made castles with a stick while the other was gathering sand to make new castles.

At first look, both boys would have been mistaken for normal children if not for their clearly visible fangs, their slightly oval shaped eyes and long reptile tails, which was strangely the only thing that could distinguished them from each other with the one drawing having a crimson tail with a black ring marking on his tail while the other had a light blue tail that was slightly thinner than the other's.

Not that far away from the twins was a person that resembled a young golden blond haired girl about the age of ten with azure eyes, light skin like the boys and her body had several purple marking wearing a white toga that covered her private parts just enough to keep her appearance at a respectable level.

Just like the two boys, the girl was not a normal person as she had ten snow white wings protruding out of her back and a pair of smaller wings coming from a little above her ears.

The angel smiled loving at the twins, who were talking to each other about what they were going to add or do to their sandcastles.

'Those two are so cute. I'm glad to have them in my life' she mused mentally as she looks up to the eternally black sky that was above them while thinking about something very important that had plagued her mind for almost every waking hour and caused her many sleepless nights.

One might be wondering; what could have had the angel in such a state of stress?

The answer was a simple one, as it was the very thing she was staring just moments ago.

The angel wondered if she should take the twins away from this dark world filled with sadness and despair that they were born in to another kinder, happier world filled with beauty or should she ignore the idea and let the boys continue to live alongside the darkest and most evil beings the worlds could ever create with the chance that they might become one of them?

"…Hey come play with us!" called out two voices in unison that had snapped the blond back to reality.

She turns her head to the source of the voices and saw two pairs of crimson eyes looking at her expectantly.

Chuckling at the twins' behavior, the angel walks away from the edge of the forest and kneels down beside the young brunets.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" she asks with a loving smile.

"Well brother and I had already built enough sandcastles, sooo… You can help us draw stuff on them!" the blue tailed twin declared with a goofy grin on his face as he picks up a thin stick and hands it to the angel.

The blond giggled and started drawing intricate symbols and patterns on one of the sandcastles while the twins work on two other sandcastles.

The trio were enjoying themselves, joking and laughing while drawing funny faces and creatures onto the sandcastles.

Suddenly tentacles shot out from the dark ocean and grab the angel's wrists, waist, legs and wings before dragging her towards the water.

"No!" the twins scream in dread, frozen in place from their fear.

The angel on the other hand was not panicking the slightest since she already knew what creature was grabbing her and the way out of her situation.

The blond raised her right hand and a bright ball of light emerged, making the tentacles let go of their captive before cowering back to the dark ocean they originated from.

The angel let out a sigh of relief as she stands back up to her feet, only to get knock back down two brown and black blurs.

"You're safe! We were so worried!" the blurs, who were the twins cried in unison as they sobbed into the angel's chest and staining her toga.

See the two boys crying from the event had been the last straw and now the angel knew what she had to do next.

She got up to her feet with the both boys in her arms and walks away from the edge of the dark ocean.

Once they were standing back next to their sandcastle, the angel set the twins down onto the sand before raising both her hands in front of her.

A tear formed in front of the trio and the twins stared at it in awe.

"What is this thing?" they asked in unison with their gaze still fixed on the tear.

"It's a tear. It leads to another world… To your new home" the angel said, making the two boys look at her in shock.

"What?".

"Boys… I don't want you two to continue to live in this world and become like the monsters inhabiting this accursed place. I want you to grow up without worry of being in danger and become just like your father, an honorable mon that will protect the innocent" she said sadly before pushing the twins into the tear.

"Are you coming with us?" asked the crimson tailed twin, looking at the angel with a pleading look in both his and his brother's eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have to stay. There are things that I need to do here, but don't worry; one day I'll come for you" she said with tears in her eyes before she closed the tear, separating the trio for who knows how long.

(Somewhere else)

The sky was bright orange as the sun could be seen in the horizon of a Japanese city that was called Odaiba.

A family of three was walking down a street heading home after spending a day at the amusement park.

They, mostly the little girl, who was about ten years old with mahogany hair and dark brown eyes wearing a pink blouse and orange shorts that was with the two adults, were talking about the rides they had been on and the things that they had eaten during their time in the amusement park.

As they were laughing about a funny incident that had happened went they were riding one of the rides, they heard the sounds of young children crying coming from inside an alley that they were about to walked pass.

The family stopped and turned to look inside but could not see what was making the crying sound.

A mahogany haired man with dark brown eyes wearing a dark green shirt and a pair of grey pants took a few steps into the alley to investigate since he was the only man in the family.

At first, he did not see anything but trashcans and garbage bags but then he saw some brunet hair amongst the trash.

Walking closer to find out what the mysterious hair was, he saw that it was actually brunet twins, who were hugging each other tightly and crying their eyes out.

"Honey, what did you find?" called out a woman with long mahogany hair that passed her shoulders and dark brown eyes wearing a dark blue blouse and black skirt from at the front of the alley holding her daughter's hand.

"There are two boys here" the man replied, waving for his wife and child to come and see for themselves what he had found.

The two females hesitantly walk into the alley and were shocked to see the twins.

"What are two boys doing in an alley all by themselves? The poor things" the woman said sympathetically as she kneels down beside the brunet brothers and puts her hands on their shoulders.

The twins jerked away in shock and turn towards the family with fear in their eyes.

Seeing how terrified the boys were had struck a nerve for the two adults, being parents and all.

The woman tried to approach the brothers again but they crawled away while whimpering and holding each other closely.

It was only then that the family notices the twins' lightly oval eyes and reptile tails.

To say that they were shocked was an understatement as the two adults take a step back but to the surprise of everyone there, the little girl walks towards the boys.

"Jun, don't go near them!" the woman gasps as she grabs her daughter's hand to pull her back but she forces herself out of the older's grip.

"Hi, my name's Jun. What's yours?" the girl, Jun, asked once she was near the twins.

"My name is Takato and this is my brother, Daisuke" the crimson tailed boy informed hesitantly after a while.

"Nice to meet you. Why are you two all alone? Where's your mommy or daddy?" she asks innocently but it made the twins start to cry again.

"W-We were left here, b-because our h-home was too d-dangerous for us" the twins cried in unison making everyone in the family look at them with sad faces.

"Mommy, daddy, can we have them in our family?" Jun asks with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I don't know, what do you think honey?" the man asks turning towards his wife.

"I think we should adopt them honey" the woman said, shocking the twins.

"W-What?" the brothers gasp totally blown away from what they were hearing.

"Yeah! Now you have a home to live in!" Jun cheered as she hugs the twins.

(Later at night)

Takato and Daisuke were lying down on a bed in the spare bedroom that the family, the Motomiyas, had in their apartment.

Mr. Motomiya and Ms. Motomiya had arranged to fill their adoption papers the next day.

The room the twins were staying in had only one bed, forcing them to share it.

Right now Daisuke was lying facing the bedroom door with Takato lying down behind him.

"T-Takato?" Daisuke called out, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Yes brother? Is something wrong?" Takato asks with concern in his voice.

"I can't sleep. I'm worried about her Takato; will we be able to see her again?" the younger twin asks his brother, looking like he was close to going into tears.

"Shh, please don't cry. She promised that we'll meet her again, so please, please don't cry" the older twin reassured, giving his brother a hug and wrapping his tail around the other's waist.

Daisuke continues to whimper and sob but eventually he went to sleep.

Takato, who was still awake stare at his brother with worry.

"Don't worry brother; I will protect you no matter what it takes" he whispered as he light kiss the back of his younger brother's head and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The sun was shining in the sky above Odaiba and people were out on the streets doing their usual daily activities.

At one part of the city, there is a school called Odaiba Elementary that is attended by a special group children called the Digidestind, who were partnered to strange creatures known as digimons.

In a school hallway, a caramel brunet boy with oval crimson eyes wearing a pair of white aviator goggles on his head, a dark blue jacket over a yellow turtleneck and a pair of brown khakis was walking to his locker to keep the books from his last class.

After the goggled boy had stuffed his books inside his locker and takes out his backpack, he slams the door shut only to greeted by a girl with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes wearing a pink and white sleeveless T-shirt, a camera tied around her neck, a pair of long pink fingerless gloves that reach pass her elbows and a pair of yellow shorts.

"Hi, Davis" the girl in pink greeted with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh hey Kari, what are you doing here?" the brunet boy, Davis, asks while slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"We have to go meet with the other to go for a get-together today remember?" Kari giggled as she playfully bopped her friend's head.

"The get-together's today? Man… Sorry Kari but I can't go for the get-together; I've got something important that I need to do today" he groans in frustration.

"Really? Can't you just do it some other time?".

"Sorry Kari but I can't, I promised that I'll meet with him today and it'll be the first time I'd seen him after a year. I hope you and the others can understand" the goggled boy said with an apologetic look on his face.

"Don't worry Davis, I understand. Go and meet your friend, I'll tell the others that you couldn't make it" the Child of Light reassured while putting her hand onto the boy's shoulder.

Davis nodded his thanks and the duo left the hallway to the school's computer lab so the goggled boy can pick up certain blue creature.

The brunets soon arrive at the computer lab and Davis slides the door open.

The people inside the room stopped what they were doing and turned their heads towards the newcomers.

"Hey Davis and Kari, we were just waiting for you" said a dark haired boy with dark blue eyes wearing a grey shirt and matching pair of pants, sitting on a computer chair with a green caterpillar with azure eyes on his lap.

The dark haired boy, Ken, had originally been attending a school in Tamachi but he asked his parents to transfer him to Odaiba Elementary so he could be closer to his friends.

"Sorry guys but I can't come to the get-together; Kari can tell you all about it. Come on Vee, let's go" Davis said in a hurry as he picks up a small blue dragon with yellow markings under his crimson eyes, a yellow 'V' on his face and a white abdomen and leaves the computer lab.

"That was strange. Kari, what did Davis mean that he couldn't come for the get-together?" asks a girl with long lavender hair, big round glasses and brown eyes wearing a blue bandana on her head, a pink vest over a slightly darker pink dress and a pair of dark blue shorts sitting in front of a computer.

"He told me that he was going to meet someone he hadn't seen for a year today" Kari explained for her friend's absence.

"Well if Davis' relationship with this mysterious friend of his is anything like our friendship Kari, I can understand why he'd want to skip our get-together to go meet his friend" said a blond boy with azure eyes wearing a cream colored Gilligan hat, a green and yellow T-shirt and a pair of dark green shorts.

Suddenly, the computer lab door slides open and a group of teenagers walk into the room.

"Hey guys, ready for the get-together?" greeted a boy with wild brown hair and chocolate eyes wearing a dark blue T-shirt and brown shorts as he closes the door.

"Wait, where's Davis and Veemon?" he asks when he notice that his protégé and partner were missing.

"Davis had to had to go meet with a friend of his" Kari informed her older brother.

"Did he say who was this friend he was meeting?" asks an older blond boy, whose hair was styled with azure eyes wearing a black tank top and a pair of jeans.

"He didn't say anything about the guy other than today is going to be the first time they'd seen each other for a year".

"If that's the case, then I don't see why we can't let Davis skip out on this get-together" suggested a girl with fiery orange hair and maroon eyes wearing pink T-shirt and a dark pink skirt.

Everyone in the computer nodded their heads in agreement and began thinking ideas on what they were going to go for their get-together.

(Meanwhile at Odaiba Train Station)

Davis and his partner, Veemon, were standing on the train platform waiting for a train that was carrying a certain someone.

Davis was standing patiently while humming happily to himself but Veemon was shuffling his feet every now and then, since he was not one to just stand around and wait.

Soon the sounds of a train could be heard all through the station and a metal train comes to a stop by the train platform.

The train doors open and people started pouring out into the platform.

Davis examined the crowd for any familiar features and notices some unruly caramel brown hair.

Knowing exactly who the caramel brown hair belongs to, the goggled boy walks towards the person with a smile on his face.

After the crowd had dispersed a little, a boy with unruly caramel brown hair, oval crimson eyes and a pair of yellow goggles on his head wearing a blue hooded sweatshirt over a white T-shirt and a pair of grey pants came into view.

The boy had a crimson backpack on his back, brown trolley bag on his right and a big red dinosaur with black markings, a white abdomen and a black triangle on his chest with three smaller triangles at the corners at his left.

"Hey Takato, welcome back" Davis greeted, giving his twin brother a high five.

"It's good to be back home again" Takato smiled back at the other goggled boy.

"Hey Davis, who is this guy?" Veemon asks on his partner's shoulder.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you never met Takato before. Veemon, this is my brother; Takato Motomiya" Davis explained to his partner.

"But Takatomon, why do you two look the same? Henry and Suzie are brother and sister but they don't look the same" the red dinosaur, Guilmon, spoke up.

"That's because we're twins" Takato informed.

"Twins?" both digimons blinked in confusion.

"Twins are brothers who were born at almost the same time and are identical in practically every way".

"Wow, that's really weird. Being born with someone that even thinks the same way as you do" Veemon said, shuttering from the thought.

"It's not as weird as you think it is, Vee" Davis laughed as he takes the trolley bag from his brother.

"I'm sure you and your partner are hungry from the trip, so how about we go visit the pizza parlor that's nearby?" he suggested before laughing again from hearing growling coming from the duo of Hazard's stomachs.

"I can go for an extra-large pizza and a jug of soda right about now" Takato mused as the foursome leave the train station to get something to eat.

While the small group was walking to the pizza parlor, the twins were busy catching up with what they had done when they were separated.

They were too caught up in their conversation, they did not notice a certain group of people that were sitting in the booth next to theirs nor did they notice the shocked look on their faces.

"Hey isn't that Davis?" whispered a lavender haired girl, Yolei, while pointing to said person.

"You're right Yolei that is Davis, but who's the person with him?" Kari asks as all the Digidestind and their digimons turn to get a better view of the foursome.

"Better yet, why does that guy look exactly like Davis?" asks a blond boy with azure eyes wearing a maroon jersey jacket over a white T-shirt and a pair of grey shorts.

"Look, he has a digimon!" said a red haired teenage boy with black eyes wearing an orange shirt and a pair of light green pants, pointing at Guilmon, who was sitting on chair next to his partner.

"So he's a Digidestind?" Sora gasps in shock.

"I wonder what their talking about?" asks a pink haired girl with brown eyes wearing a blue and red T-shirt and a white skirt as the group start eavesdropping on the foursome.

"Then when he saw his little sister, Suzie, was there, he looked like he was about to have a heart attack!" Takato laughed from the memory of his adventure.

"I can understand what the poor guy's feeling" Davis laughed along with his brother.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun when you were in Shinjuku" he said after he had calmed down.

"Yeah I did, but I still missed this place. Oh yeah I almost forgot, how's everyone been?" Takato asks just as their pizza and sodas arrive.

"Well mum and dad are always busy at work as usual and Jun is around every now and then but most of the time, she's out with her friends or busy stalking Matt, you know the lead singer of Teenage Wolves I told you about on the way here".

"Oh, that guy. I've seen a few posters of the Teenage Wolves back in Shinjuku. Never would've pegged him to get a digimon partner" Takato said non-chantingly, accidentally perking up interest from Matt.

Suddenly, as Guilmon went to pick up a slice of pizza, he accidentally knocks the pepper shaker, sending a wave of pepper into Takato's nose.

"Ah, ah… ACHOO!" the Tamer of Hazard sneezed but instead of spit, he sneezed out a small burst of red flames that narrowly missed his younger brother that was sitting across from him.

The Digidestind, their digimons and a few people inside the pizza stared at what happened with shock in their eyes.

"Takato, watch it! That nearly hit me!" Davis scolded his older brother, who was rubbing his nose.

"Sorry" Takato mumbled and soon the foursome went back to eating their pizza, oblivious of everyone's stares.

"W-Whoa did you guys just see that?" TK gasps in shock.

"I-Is that guy a digimon?" Yolei asks no one in particular.

No one answered the Inheritor of Love and Sincerity's question as they watch the twins and their partners get up and leave after they paid for the pizza and sodas.

The Digidestind paid for their meal and followed the brothers to see where they were going next.

The group followed the twins until they arrive outside the Motomiya apartment building, in which the brother went up the stairs and into their apartment.

Knowing that they could no longer investigate on Takato, the Digidestind and their digimons split up and went back home to figure it out tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

All of the second generation of Digidestind except Davis and Veemon were walking to Odaiba Elementary.

Even though the goggled boy and dragon were a part of the team, they always woke up late and after waiting for some time at Davis' apartment building, they decided to go to school without the duo of Miracles.

When the group arrives at the front gate of Odaiba Elementary, two of their members broke off to go to their classes since they were from different age groups.

The four remaining members walk to their lockers to put in their backpacks and take out the books they need for their first class.

Once they got what they needed, they headed to their classroom and since TK was ahead of everyone, he slides the door open.

The Digidestind walks to their desk and just as they set their books down, the first bell rings.

Students started filling the classroom and it looked like Davis was going to be late for class again, when said brunet jumped into the room.

Davis walks to his desk and sets down his book before sitting down.

Kari turns towards the goggled boy and was about to asks him about Takato but the teacher came walks into the classroom.

"All right class, settle down" the teacher said as he sets down his books onto the table in front of the class.

"Before we start our lesson, I would like to introduce to you a new student who will be joining us" he added before signaling to the person behind the classroom door to come in.

The door slides open and a person walks into the room but when the students saw his face, they were shocked beyond belief.

"Hello everyone, I'm the new student that Mr. Nigato mentioned just now. My name is Takato Motomiya" Takato said giving the class a polite bow.

Everyone was even more shocked upon hearing Takato's last name and a teal haired girl wearing a light green blouse and brown skirt snapped out her stupor and asks "Are you related to Davis Motomiya in anyway?".

"Of course, I'm his twin brother" the Tamer of Hazard said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"You're twins?!" the students in the classroom exclaimed in shock as they all stare at Davis with gaping mouths.

"Looks like the secret's out isn't it bro?" Davis laughed at the expressions on his classmates faces.

"Okay settle down, class. And as for you Mr. Motomiya, you can sit at the desk next to your brother" the teacher said after writing Takato's name on the blackboard for everyone to see.

Takato walks to his new desk and sits down before giving his younger brother a high five.

Soon class continued like normal with both the Motomiya twins barely paying attention in class as Takato draws on his notebooks every now and then while Davis constantly falls asleep in class.

The bell signaling for lunch had rang and students were now heading to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

But at the school field, the twins were sitting on tree with their lunches in their hands and their tails lazily hanging by their side while their partners were sleep below them.

Digimons were not originally reveal to the public until after the Digidestind had fought and defeated a powerful digimon named MaloMyotismon but even though the Digidestind could bring their partners to school, they were not allowed in the classroom during learning periods.

"So Takato…" Davis started as he takes a bite out of his sandwich. "…What do you think about Odaiba Elementary so far?" he asks, turning his head to see his brother's response.

"Well it's hard to say, seeing as how I hadn't even finished my first day of school" Takato said before eating his lunch.

"You know Takato, it's fun being able to hang out in tree with you again. It's been so long since we last done it" the Keeper of Miracles mused, gently swing his tail.

"I know what you mean Davis; I also miss those days where it's just the two of us".

"Davis, Takato!" called out a familiar voice, that brought the twins out of their bonding moment and hide their tails into their clothes before anyone notices.

The brothers turn their heads to the source and saw the second generation Digidestind walking towards them with their partners at their side.

"Hey guys!" Davis called back while Takato just sat in silence since even though his brother had told him about his team, the Tamer of Hazard did not really know much about the group.

"Hey Yolei, Cody, have you met my brother, Takato?" he asks gesturing to the brunet next to him.

Both Yolei and Cody had already seen Takato along with the members of the first generation yesterday, but they shook their heads as to not give away the fact that they were spying on their leader.

"Well this is my twin brother, Takato Motomiya, and the red dinosaur below us is his partner, Guilmon" Davis introduced for his brother's behalf.

"Hello. My name's Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue, my partner is Hawkmon and this is Iori 'Cody' Hida and Armadillomon" Yolei said while gesturing to said people.

"Nice to meet you, Dais had told me a lot about you guys yesterday" Takato said with a smile on his face.

"He did? What did he say about me?" Yolei hissed, glaring at Davis.

Takato notices how the older girl was acting towards his brother and did not like it one bit.

"He said that he was glad to be working with people like you" he said while giving Yolei a cold look.

The Inheritor of Love and Sincerity seemed to not have notice the look as she gave a prideful huff.

"Anyway…" Kari started, noticing the look that Takato had and decided to change the subject.

"We're going to do patrols in the Digital World today with the older Digidestind. You want to join us Takato?".

"Sure. I've been wanting to meet the older Digidestind ever since Dais told me about them yesterday" Takato smiled and just then the bell rang, signaling that the lunch break was over.

Classes went by like usual and soon the final bell had rang.

At the school hallway, Takato was waiting for Davis to finish keeping his stuff inside his locker.

"Okay, that's care of that" Davis sighed in relief as he slams the locker door shut and slings his backpack over his shoulder.

"Hey Takato, I have to go to the soccer field for soccer practice. So why don't you go and wait at the computer lab with the others?" he suggested to his older brother.

Takato nods at his brother suggestion and left to get his partner, who was waiting for him at the schoolyard.

After getting Guilmon, the Hazard duo head to the computer lab and arrive within minutes.

Takato slides the lab door open and saw all the Digidestind, both young and old, were already there except for Ken, Willis, Davis and their partners.

"Davis? What are you doing here? I thought you have soccer practice today?" Tai asks, confused until he notice the different goggles on the other brunet's head and remembered them to belonging to the person he saw yesterday.

"Wait, who are you?" the Child of Courage asks, attracting everyone's attention.

"I'm Takato Motomiya, Dais' twin brother" Takato introduced himself as he gives everyone a polite bow.

"Davis has a twin brother?" Sora gasps in shock just as the other older generation did.

"Yep and this is my partner, Guilmon" the Tamer of Hazard said in a cheery voice as his partner waves at everyone.

"Wait, if you're Davis' twin brother, then why haven't any of us ever met you before now?" Izzy asks.

"Actually, Kari and I met before when we were younger" Takato admitted, making everyone turn towards the Child of Light.

"We have?" Kari gasps as she tries to remember when had the two met in the past.

"It was when we were seven. I was playing in the park while Dais was going shopping with our mother and Jun; when Kari suddenly walks up to me and called me by my brother's name".

"Oh, now I remember! You then corrected me by telling me that you weren't Davis but actually his brother!" Kari exclaimed, causing everyone except Takato and Guilmon to fall down anime style.

"Kari, why didn't you tell us that you already knew that Davis had a twin brother?" Tai groaned as everyone sat back at their seats.

"Well I only met Takato once and it was a really long time ago, so I guess the memory just slipped my mind" the younger Kamiya said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey Takato, since we're waiting for Ken, Willis and your brother, why don't you tell us more about yourself?" Sora suggested.

Takato sat down on a chair and started telling about himself and his adventures in Shinjuku.

It took about more than an hour for the Tamer of Hazard to finish his story-telling, with him cutting out certain parts like his and his brother's tails and powers.

"…And that's how I defeated the Parasimon invasion and saved the Real World for the third time" Takato finished his story before the computer lab door slides open and an exhausted Ken, Willis and Davis walks inside.

"Hey, what did we miss?" Davis asks, plopping down on a chair next to his brother.

"Your brother was just finished telling us all about his adventures" Tai informed to the Keeper of Miracles.

"I can't believe that both you and your brother are leaders of your own teams" Sora mused.

"Neither can I" both Takato and Davis said in unison.

The twins look at each other for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter while everyone just stared at them.

"Man, I missed us doing that" Davis mused after his laughing had died down.

"Okay, I think we should get going to the Digital World before things get a little too weird" Izzy said as he opens the Digi-Port.

Everyone points their digivice towards the computer and got sucked inside it in a flash of white light.

When the light disappeared, the group was now in a clearing inside a forest standing in front of a TV set.

"So this is your Digital World. It's much different compare to the one my team and I have been to" Takato mused as he looks at his surroundings.

"Wait, you're saying that there are other Digital Worlds than this one?" Izzy asks and the Tamer of Hazard nodded in response.

"So how are we going to this, guys?" Davis asks, referring to the reason they were there in the first place.

"Well how about we draw straws and see who gets paired with who?" Tai suggested.

"Nah, I think I'll go on my own. I want to see how different this Digital World is compare to the other one I've been to" Takato said as he takes out his D-Power and brings it to his chest before a bright light engulfs both him and Guilmon.

When the light had faded away, a large knight in red and white armor with a red cape swaying in the wind armed with a lance on his right arm and a shield on his left.

"We'll all meet up here later right?" the knight, Gallantmon, said in a dual voice of both Takato and Guilmon.

"Yeah, before sunset" Tai informed the Royal Knight.

Gallantmon nodded his head in acknowledgement before jumping high up into the sky and disappearing from sight.

"Now that leaves us with an odd number of Digidestind, so who wants to join up with who?" Tai asks the group.

"Well considering that I have two partners, I'll go solo; if that's okay with you guys?" Willis suggested.

"Willis has a point. Since he has two partners; if he was pair with someone, then that group will be unnecessarily powerful when he could help cover more ground as a separate group" Izzy concluded.

"Okay, now that that's decided; let's draw straws to set up the other teams" Tai said as he picks up some small sticks from the ground.

The remaining twelve humans pick a stick from the Child of Courage's hand and compare their stick with the others to see who they will be paired with.

In the end, the pairings went with Tai and Sora, Matt and TK, Yolei and Ken, Cody and Joe, Mimi and Izzy and Davis and Kari.

Everyone digivolved their digimons and left at different direction.

At Davis and Kari's group, they were moving through the forest with Nefertimon flying overhead with Kari on her back and Raidramon sprinting at full speed while maneuvering in between the trees.

The patrol was peaceful and very uneventful when suddenly, a blue fireball came out of nowhere and nearly blown Nefertimon out of the sky.

Raidramon skidded into a stop and tried to find the source of the fireball but he was knocked down by a thick chain covered in blue flames.

Nefertimon quickly lands to let Kari get down before flying back up into the sky to find the mysterious attacker.

What the sphinx digimon found was a large human with blue hair, a metal mask and chains and covered in blue flames on his body wearing a pair of leather pants with red and orange flame patterns at the sides and metal boots.

Nefertimon fires a stone slab at the fire digimon, which did very little except attracted his attention.

The digimon, SkullMeramon, fires another fireball to take down Nefertimon but it narrowly misses her.

Noticing that the flaming ultimate's attention was elsewhere; Raidramon charges at SkullMeramon and bites his arm before unleashing a burst of electricity through his jaws.

The electricity manages to stun SkullMeramon for only a moment but he quickly recovers and throws the armor digimon into a tree, snapping it in half.

Nefertimon dives at SkullMeramon while firing jewels from her bracelets in an attempt to knock him back until Raidramon could get back up on his feet.

The distraction worked as the dragon gets back on his feet and fires a bolt of lightning at the ultimate.

SkullMeramon stumbles back from the double teaming but holds his ground.

He fires a barrage of flaming chains at the two armor digimons and they try to dodge the attack but they got hit in the end.

"Oh no, Raidramon!" Davis exclaimed as he kneels down to his partner, who had de-digivolve back into Veemon.

"Nefertimon!" Kari cried out, cradling her injured and de-digivolved partner in her arms.

Kari was so busy tending to her partner; she did not notice SkullMeramon about to strike her with one of his chains that he was using as a whip.

"Kari, watch out!" Davis exclaimed as he gets to his feet and sprints towards Kari.

Kari looks up to see the flaming chain whip coming down on her at incredible speeds and brace herself for the attack that would end her life but when she felt no pain, she opens her eyes to the most shocking sight.

Davis was standing in front of her with SkullMeramon's chain wraps around his left arm but what shocked Kari was that his whole arm was covered in blue scales and his eyes were almost completely slit.

Davis scowled in pain when he felt the flaming chain tightening around his arm and growled in anger, revealing his teeth that had turned into an array of sharp fangs.

Suddenly a large beam of energy came out from the forest behind them and blinded Kari for a moment but when it died down, SkullMeramon was now a cloud of data particles and Davis was back to normal with a burned away left sleeve and his arm had minor burns.

'D-Did I just image that?' Kari thought before a hand was extended towards her.

Looking up, Kari saw that it belong to Davis, who was looking at her with concern in his eyes.

Putting the issue at the back of her mind, the Child of Light accepted the help and gets to her feet.

"Are you two alright?" a dual asks from behind them and when they turn to see who it belong to, they saw Gallantmon walking towards them.

"Yeah we're fine, thanks for the save just now bro" Davis said while hiding his left arm for some reason.

"Your digimons are too injured to bring you back to the meeting point, so hop onto my shoulders" the knight said as he puts the foursome onto his shoulders.

The journey back to the meeting point was a very quiet one as Davis avoids Kari and Gallantmon's gazes while trying to hide his injured arm from view.

As expected, all the Digidestind and their digimons were already at the Digi-Port, thus it was also expected that Yolei would be the first one to 'point' out that fact.

"What took you guys so long?! Was Davis hitting on you again, Kari?!" Yolei spat in disgusts, making Gallantmon glare at her.

"Actually, we were late because a SkullMeramon attacked us just now" Kari explained, making everyone look at her in shock.

"You were attacked?! Did you get hurt?!" Tai exclaimed with a worried looked on his face.

"Our partners got badly injured and we almost got killed if Da-" Kari said before getting cut off.

"If Gallantmon hadn't come along and defeated him at the last minute" the Keeper of Miracles said nervously.

"Really? Thanks for saving my sister's life, Takato" Tai said as Gallantmon de-digivolve back to Takato and Guilmon.

"It's nothing; a friend of my brother's is a friend to me" Takato said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Come on guys, let's go back home" Matt said as he points his digivice towards the TV set and gets sucked in.

Everyone slowly followed and just as Davis was about to point his digivice, Kari puts her hand on his shoulder and turns him around.

"Davis, I want to talk to you about what happened just now" Kari said but Davis shook his head.

"There's nothing to talk about, Kari. And please don't tell anybody about it, not even my brother" the goggled boy said in a serious tone before pointing his digivice to the TV set and getting sucked into it.

'Davis, what are you hiding and why won't you tell me? We're best friends, right?' Kari thought before letting out a sigh of frustration and points her digivice to the TV.

She would have to keep a closer eye on Davis tomorrow if she was going to figure out anything.


End file.
